


Striking

by TilSeptemberends



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilSeptemberends/pseuds/TilSeptemberends
Summary: Yusuke is having trouble finding some inspiration and doesn't realize why he can't get rid of the first drawing in his new sketchbook.Very short Yutaba fic I wrote while taking a break from playing the game.  I might add more later but this is my offering for now.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 12





	Striking

Out of his slump, he’d said. Excited to start new work he’d told them. But his page remained blank despite his feeling the need to create. 

_ Tap, tap, tap… swipe _

Yusuke looked up for a moment. Futaba glanced up as well but very shortly returned to whatever she was looking at on her phone. He wondered briefly how she could possibly be comfortable sitting like that. Her head was almost resting on her knees. And how were her headphones staying put? Wasn’t the plastic supposed to rest on your head to keep them there? He shook his head and looked at the cup of coffee Sojiro had been nice enough to offer him. 

“Inari?” Yusuke looked back up at the nickname. It had stopped bothering him at some point. He couldn’t pinpoint when though. 

“Yes, Futaba?” she was silent for a moment, “Nothing. Sorry.” she looked back at her cellphone and the tapping continued. The tapping and swiping. He wondered how much she could do with a device that small. It seemed Futaba was capable of all sort of technological feat when she had a computer at her disposal but he supposed even she could be limited by a machine that was so much smaller. She seemed preoccupied, though, so asking would likely meet with an insincere answer. Turning his attention back to the blank sketchbook sitting on the table in front of him, did nothing. “...Futaba?” he asked but she must have started playing something on her headphones. That or she had elected to start ignoring him. Yusuke picked up the pencil sitting by the pad of paper and started with the basic shape. Folded in on herself and looking down with a severe look on her face. He recognized it of course. It was the same look she always wore while she was working on something. Sketching in the details of her loose hanging coat was simple enough. And the lining of the hood at least allowed him to draw something with an interesting texture. And then there were her facial features. Her expression was fairly simple. Focus was fairly recognizable. The thin frames of her glasses sat, almost slid, off her nose. Her bangs brushed against her brow but her hair otherwise ran down her back, out of sight. He wondered if she’d noticed yet. Probably not. Very few things could distract her while she was working. He took a slow sip of coffee before returning to fill out more of the details of her clothes. And then penciling in the both she was sitting in. Her boots sitting on the floor next to it and the window on her other side. A bit of the table in between them and the shadows and shines caused by the low lighting of Leblanc in the evening. The bell above the door chimed and Futaba looked up. A fast, almost jerky movement compared to how still she’d been only a moment ago. Yusuke put his pencil down and closed the pad of paper. Ann had told him he should start asking people for permission before he drew them but he still couldn’t help it. Especially when he came across someone particularly striking. He stood, tucking both the paper and pencil into his school bag. “Going somewhere, Inari?” Futaba asked as she pulled her boots on. “Yes, I should be heading back to my dorm. Thank you for sitting with me.” Futaba gave him a strange look but he turned and walked outside. He glanced at one of the trash bins as he made his way to the station. He pulled out the sketchbook. A failed experiment. Paper and pencil were not a suitably inspiring medium it seemed. He almost tossed the book away but stopped short. He flipped it back open and found the sketch of Futaba. There wasn’t anything special about it. It was just Futaba. He saw her nearly everyday. He saw Leblanc almost more frequently. But he couldn’t bring himself to throw it. It was almost maddening. He would miss his train if he stood around debating it with himself. He’d drawn pictures of all of his friends at this point. There was no reason he should be attached to this one in particular. She hadn’t even really been doing anything unusual. She always sat like that. She always wore her headphones and jacket like that. She always took her boots off when she went to sit down. Just like she always called him Inari. He looked back toward Leblanc. They’d be closing soon. He shoved the book back into his bag and continued walking to the station. He could think more about it later. He didn’t expect to be recreating the drawing with paint anytime soon but surely if he couldn’t bring himself to discard it there must have been a reason. 


End file.
